The Road to Peace
by Amora Journeys
Summary: The path is filled with twists and turns, obstructions and pitfalls, crossroads and dead ends. In a world of ninja, peace is always hard to find.
1. Chapter 1: The Last Summon

I do not own Naruto.

The Road to Peace  
A Naruto Fanfic by Amora Journeys

Chapter 1: The Last Summon

The sun was setting slowly over the rugged forested hills of the Wood country. The last sheen of fading light fell softly across the land. Hunched among the treetops, sat a figure hidden among the leaves. He carefully took notes on the amount of resources continually coming in and out of the illegal weapons experimental base below. It had taken months for him to infiltrate their forces and now he was finally on the inside. Ever since, he had been carefully mapping their bases and taking notes of their cash and material exchange. Soon, he would have all the information he needed. Then he would return with a unit to finally destroy the bases. The thought of experimentation on humans for a new form of bio-weapons disgusted him.

But if there was one thing the young man had come to understood throughout his years, was that there were always two sides to every story. The land of Wood was suffering from civil war and pressure from outside countries wanting to invade their land for their bountiful resources. In a desperate attempt to remain autonomous they began the development of new bio weapons. But what he discovered while being undercover, was that these experiments were secretly being funded by the Land of Earth. It was information that could cost his life if he wasn't careful.

Once he destroyed these bases, the Land of Wood will fall. With the fall of a country, civilians were always caught in the crossfire. It was never easy to simply put these thoughts from his mind. His actions would inadvertedly cost the lives of hundreds. The life of a ninja was never easy, never glorious. Carefully brushing aside these thoughts that were only meant to be mused over in the lonely minutes before sleep, he finished his task for the day and stood.

The young twenty year old man paused and watched the last rays of the sun falling upon the land. His blonde and un-kept hair flew freely in the wind. There was a long scar that marred a handsome and matured face. The blotches of skin discoloration upon his right arm revealed a past encounter with fire. He was lean and muscled, blamed on years of rough and dangerous missions. Despite the physical changes, what changed the most was nothing that could be seen on the outside.

The long missions made him more familiar to the life of a nomad, a drifter. It was easy to forget about the place he called home. Rarely, did he do teams. Honestly, he wasn't exactly the best team leader and many admitted that he was a three-man unit all unto himself. He had learned to deal with loneliness. The hard years had tempered him, and no matter how much he didn't want to admit it, he knew he had become more like his Father.

Some called him the Toad Sage, and some called him darker names that he did not want to recall. He was a legendary ninja that other countries feared and respected ever since the fall of Uchiha Madara. He was the ninja without appropriate rank or title, loyal to Konohagakure no Sato. He was Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto

The dark azure eyes that had once been bright and filled with innocence, watched the sun set. Then the world fell to darkness. In the next instant, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Only a mere shadow clone.

* * *

With head bowed, Naruto lazily walked through the streets of Kigakure no Soto. He had just finished his job as a construction worker, the only job he managed to find because they were in great need of some steady hands. It had been hard to go under the guise of anything else, for these were a suspicious people and they only hired those native to their land.

He gave a wide grin and greeted the elderly woman sweeping the entrance of her home. She was always out here at this time, always sweeping, her life unchanged. He wondered what would happen to her or even the children who played in the streets when the country falls to calamity. Naruto couldn't help these thoughts, if there was one thing that remained unchanged inherited from his mother, was how he put his heart into everything he did. He wished that he could do something to save these innocent people.

Suddenly a rush of information flowed into Naruto's mind. The twenty shadow clones he had dispatched were finally finished. Only a few more days now, and his work here would be done. Then he'll get to enjoy at least a day or two back home before he was dispatched with another unit to finish the job. Naruto was already thinking whose abilities would be more effective for raiding the bases. If this wasn't an S-ranked mission, he would bring Konohamaru's team along for practice. Before he had been dispatched Baa-chan had been thinking of placing him in charge of Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi. Naruto was still hesitant about it, the last thing he wanted to do was get one of them killed. He wasn't sure if he was ready for such a responsibility yet.

Naruto walked through the threshold of his rented apartment and leisurely threw his construction tools at the corner of the room. It had taken him a few weeks to get the hang of it, but construction was nothing against the regime of a ninja. Still, he was tired and collapsed onto the bed. No matter how many times he closed his eyes, he could not get to sleep. There were shadows that haunted him, past sins and past mistakes. Naruto couldn't remember the last time he got a good night's sleep.

Then he heard something. At once, instinctively, he made a shadow clone and left an image of himself sleeping in the bed while he slipped into the shadows. Naruto watched as the window slowly opened. A dark figure slipped inside.

Immediately, Naruto shot up from the bed, holding a kunai to the figure's throat. He blinked in surprise as he stared at a familiar face.

"Whoa, Naruto. It's me Pakkun." The small dog sighed, he should have expected Naruto to already be aware of him. He huffed heavily and was tired from many weeks of running. He had been following Naruto's scent for weeks.

"What's wrong?" Naruto left his position in the shadows to stand under the moonlight streaming through the window. He was certain that Pakkun wasn't knee deep in enemy territory just for a stroll.

Pakkun jumped as Naruto's voice echoed from behind him, and the person in the bed he thought was Naruto disappeared in a poof of smoke, releasing him from the edge of the kunai blade at the same time.

"Geez, Naruto." Pakkun grumbled. He remembered when this kid was just a genin. Now he was the uncontested master of the shadow clone technique. He could not hide the sober tone in his voice as he said, "You've been summoned back to Konoha."


	2. Chapter 2: Rokudaime Hokage

I do not own Naruto

Chapter 2: Rokudaime Hokage

He could sense the millions of lives around him, from insect to people as he sped past them. But what Naruto could sense the most, was the way his heart pounded against his chest as he remembered Pakkun's words:

"_Tsunadesama has fallen ill-"_

Before Pakkun could even finish, Naruto was in sage mode and had disappeared into the night. Naruto wasn't worried about Pakkun, Pakkun's message had been delivered, now all he had go do was return home. Still, Pakkun's words echoed repeatedly in Naruto's ear. If Naruto had been summoned back to the village, he knew this was serious.

He could feel the end of sage mode approaching, now extended to a full hour. With precision and an amazing sense of timing, a stored shadow clone sitting and gathering natural energy summoned another shadow clone to take his place as he disappeared, refueling Naruto to go longer as he sped through various landscapes. In this way, as long as he kept rotating his seven sage clones every time he used one, Naruto could sustain sage mode forever… forever running back home.

There was a hanging sensation burdening him, as if he was racing against time. Restlessly, he pushed his legs farther, his surroundings blurred behind him. Naruto's heart pounded even heavier against his chest.

* * *

Sakura shook as she timidly placed the ivory flower before the picture. Once again, the tears began to stream down her face as she stared at the woman in the portrait. It captured her perfectly. The Godaime hat leaned carelessly on top of her head, she had that slight smirk she always wore, and those warm eyes that showed how much she cared no matter how hard she tried to hide it.

Sakura had been there by Tsunade-sama's side the moment she had taken ill. These past few weeks had been hard and trying and it had crushed her to know there was nothing she could do for her sensei. Tsunade-sama explained with a smile that her lifespan had come to an end, that it was her time. Nawaki, Dan, and Jiraiya were waiting for her.

Tsunade tried to hang in there as long as she could, tried to wait for Pakkun to find Naruto , but even she could not resist fate.

A familiar hand touched Sakura's shoulder gently, and that touch alone comforted her. She allowed her husband to gently pull her away to let the next person to place their flower. She leaned her head against his shoulder as the tears came again. They've lost so many over the years, but none was ever so painful as this.

The sky darkened with heavy clouds and the dark mourners looked upon the portrait in memory of her. Each of their hearts gave their silent goodbyes to the Godaime Hokage, to the Last Legendary Sannin, to Konoha's princess… Goodbye.

* * *

Two long nights and two long days; that was how long it took Naruto to get back home. The moment he stepped pass the front gates, he knew he was too late. There was a sad aura around Konoha and if affected the people he saw through the streets, walking with bowed heads.

Naruto stared at the grave for a long time, frozen in grief and shock. It was easy to believe that some people could live forever. It had always been that way with Tsunade-sama. Even after waking up from that coma four years ago, she had seemed invincible and ready to take on the might of Madara's army.

He looked at her name chiseled delicately upon the stone. He wished he had thought about stopping for flowers. He closed his eyes and remembered her screaming at him as he called her an old woman. He wished he had been there, he wished the last memory of her hadn't been from six months ago.

Now he had lost both Jiraiya and Tsunade. You would think growing up would help deal with death, but on the contrary it made it that much more harder because he understood that it was inevitable. He wished he could have had more time. He wished he could have called her baa-chan once again or teased her over her gambling debts. But no matter how many wishes he made, none of them would ever come true.

Numbly, he closed his eyes and the tears fell.

"Naruto-san."

Naruto was dimly aware that someone had called his name. He did not know how long he had been standing there, but the moon was high in the sky. He didn't have to turn and look to know who it was who had come to stand beside him.

"Kakashi-san…" Naruto murmured. "Why didn't someone get me sooner?" He couldn't repress the anger in his voice.

"We tried." Kakashi spoke softly. "I'm guessing you didn't wait to hear everything Pakkun was supposed to tell you."

Naruto simply shrugged his shoulders.

They stood alone in the silent night until finally Kakashi said, "I know this is a lot for you at one time, but there is business to discuss. The council has been fretting over your return for the past two days. They want to know if you're willing to accept this."

Naruto frowned, annoyed. He didn't feel like handling business right now. He felt like being left alone. Naruto turned to let Kakashi know he wasn't ready to talk right now but froze at the item Kakashi was offering in his hand.

"She left this for you, Naruto."

Naruto simply gazed at the Hokage's hat, the character for fire blazing dominantly on its front. This wasn't how he pictured it to happen. It was supposed to have been a glorious day, not one as bitter and sad as this one. He had wanted it so that everyone could recognize him, but that seemed wrong somehow. He grabbed the hat, not for himself but to all those who had believed in him, especially to those who didn't have the chance to see his knuckle-headed exclamations as a child come true. He grabbed it for the Old Sarutobi, for his Father, for Jiraiya, and for her.

Kakashi made a simple nod. "I think you haven't had a good bowl of ramen in a while. I'll pay."

Naruto forced a small smile. Yes, ramen always made him feel a little bit better and he sure hadn't a good bowl in a long time.

Kakashi looked at the young man that had once been his student. He remembered when he had declared him Konoha's number one most unpredictable knuckleheaded ninja, even today he was still very much so. Still, there was so much that had changed. Before him, he saw a young man ready for the burdens of Hokage, a young man everyone believed to bring change. His was the will of Fire.

And so, Uzumake Namikaze Naruto became Rokudaime Hokage.

* * *

"_Nawaki... Dan... I hope you are watching this. That boy, Naruto... will surely complete what you started._" - Tsunade

* * *

I read the manga, so I can't exactly bulletproof anyone from spoilers, because naturally it'll be incorporated into the writing. For this fanfic, Danzou dies on the road from the Kages Summit. Danzou never had a chance to be voted on by the Jounin, he doesn't count as the sixth hokage. And Tsunade also woke up from her coma.


	3. Chapter 3: Past Shadows

I do not own Naruto

Chapter 3: Past Shadows

He had wanted to become Hokage so everyone could recognize him, but now that he was sitting in the seat he realized it meant so much more. Still healing from the grief of his loss, he sat numbly in the chair and stared out over the vast land of Konoha.

Naruto shifted his eyes to look at the letter in his hands. He had found it addressed to him, waiting for him on top of the desk. It wasn't hard to guess who it was from. Finally, he found the strength to open it. His eyebrows creased and he frowned. It was a bill, calculating and totaling all of Tsunade baa-chan's gambling debts.

"Thanks," was the only word scribbled at the bottom. Angrily, Naruto chucked the letter away. He sat a moment and before it even fell to the ground he burst with laughter. Did he really expect anything else from her?

That's when he caught the letter back up and placed it in the drawer, only to pause with hesitation. Inside the drawer was a picture frame, with a picture that mesmerized him. He picked it up and noticed the writing on the back:

_I never could figure out how you knew, but I knew you did. My gift to you, on your success of becoming Hokage. It took me a lot of trouble to find it so appreciate it you little brat. _

Naruto flipped it over to stare at the picture once again. It was an image of the Yondaime staring at him with a wide smile. It seemed to capture the few moments he had met his father perfectly. Then, there was a woman around his arms. She wore a sweet smile and long burgundy hair fell over her shoulders. She had one hand on her enlarged belly, as if the baby inside could be a part of the picture as well.

Naruto smiled. He had never seen an image of his mother before. Delicately he placed the picture frame to rest atop of the desk. No one else knew of his heritage, but he didn't care. He wanted them there, it seemed as if that's where they belonged.

Naruto looked up suddenly as Shizune appeared through the door. Even though her eyes were red from tears she still held a small smile on her face. Naruto had assured her she didn't have to continue to be the Hokage's secretary, but she insisted that she should. There was no one else better at the job.

"Naruto-san, the Jounin have finished voting. You are now officially the Rokudaime."

Naruto nodded. So it was done then.

Shizune paused as she caught sight of the picture on the desk. "You look very much like your father. I'm sure he would be proud that you've grown into a respectable young man." Then she looked at him. "As you know, there are meetings and reports you have to attend to immediately."

Naruto grumbled. "I hate meetings and reports." Nevertheless he picked himself up.

Shizune gave him a reassuring smile. "Tsunade-sama did as well."

* * *

By the time Naruto was done for the day he was exhausted but he did not head to bed or the Hokage's office. Instead he went to the hospital.

"Hey Sasuke-teme," Naruto softly replied as he leaned comfortably into the chair.

Sasuke didn't respond. He couldn't.

Naruto had promised to bring Sasuke back home, but if he knew this was the cost maybe he would have done something differently. To his side, Sasuke lay in a coma, or in more technical terms, he had become trapped within his own genjutsu. Naruto wondered what it was like to be trapped in your own mind. Many had been opposed to Naruto bringing him back, but he had to, hoping that Tsunade could fix Sasuke. She couldn't.

Naruto remembered the battle perfectly, everyday he remembered it. The burn marks on his right arm and the scar streaked across his chest were from that battle. There were many things he regretted. In the end, Naruto had barely survived and Sasuke had ended up becoming trapped in his own genjutsu.

Naruto wondered if Sasuke could hear him sometimes. "Sorry I haven't visited in a while. Tsunade baa-chan had me off on a mission again."

Naruto leaned against the chair. "But… well… not anymore I guess. You won't believe it but I'm the Rokudaime Hokage now. Bet you didn't see that one coming. Yeah, believe it... I'm still trying to."

Naruto turned to the frozen expression of his best friend and rival. He seemed to only be asleep as if he could wake up at any moment. Honestly, Naruto didn't know what he would do if Sasuke did. He'll deal with that when the day came, even though Tsunade said that most likely he would never would.

"I don't know Sasuke-kun. I feel like everyone expects something of me, and I want to do a good job, but I don't know. I'm not sure I have what it takes. I mean, I couldn't even save you." Naruto sighed as he stared out of the window, the stars twinkling in the sky.

Then slowly, he began to recount the details of his latest mission. It was easy to talk to Sasuke in this way. It had never been easy for Naruto to admit his insecurities and he especially didn't want anyone worrying about him. And anyways, he figured the company was good for Sasuke.

"There you are Naruto-san. I thought you'd be here."

Naruto turned and smiled at the pink-haired young woman leaning at the door. He hadn't seen her in almost two years. The last time he was in the village, Sakura had been on a mission away from it. "You've changed." Naruto observed.

"So have you." Sakura replied softly.

"Sorry I missed you're wedding." Naruto replied shame-faced. At the time, he had been routing two mass murderers across the country. He had wanted to be here for her.

"I should beat you up for that one." Sakura proclaimed, placing her hands on her hips indignantly.

"You can't beat me up now. I'm the Rokudaime." Once Naruto said the words, he immediately regretted them. In seconds, he was on the ground howling from the throbbing pain where she had punched him.

"You're still stupid Naruto! Don't forget that!" Sakura declared.

Naruto groaned as he rubbed his wound. "So… how is bushy brow?"

"The same," Sakura answered as her eyes fell upon Sasuke's still body. When Naruto had first brought him back she had held the illusion that Sasuke and she could still possibly work. She had refused to believe Tsunade's warning that there was nothing that could be done for him. Then the years passed. Ino and Choji got married. Neji and Tenten got married. Shikamaru and Temari got… well they had something going on. Even Kakashi and Anko were dating! Everyone around her was so happy.

That was when Sakura finally let go. She let go of her past and when she finally did she found Lee waiting for her on the sidelines. He had always been waiting for her.

"You missed the announcement." Sakura replied nonchalantly.

"Announcement for what?" Naruto questioned.

Sakura shifted uncomfortably. "I'm pregnant."

Naruto would have fallen from his seat if he wasn't already on the floor. "Pregna-" He couldn't even get the word out.

"We want you to be the godfather. Since you missed my wedding you at least owe me that." Sakura demanded.

"Sakura…" Naruto said slowly. "This is a lot."

Sakura raised her eyebrow.

"Wait, I meant… I've been kind of loaded down these past two days. I'd love to be the godfather." Naruto quickly mended to save himself.

Sakura smiled. "Perfect. It's late so I have to go cook, but we will talk later."

Naruto nodded. "Bye Sakura-chan."

"Night Naruto-san," Sakura whispered but paused to take one last look at her best friend. He sat with drooped shoulders and turned to stare back at Sasuke. Unlike her, Naruto have never given up hope. She was relieved that Naruto had become hokage, at least now he was entitled to stay in the village where she could watch him.

"Did you hear that Sasuke-kun? So many things are changing." Naruto said softly.

Sakura shook her head and sighed, leaving him to talk to the past he still held tightly onto. The last impression she got of Naruto before she left was a light chord of loneliness.


	4. Chapter 4: The Frailty of Peace

I do not own Naruto

Chapter 4: The Frailty of Peace

Naruto stared at the report in his hand annoyed. "Are you sure?" He asked Yamanaka Ino, who was now working directly under Ibiki in the ANBU interrogation unit.

"I dived into his mind myself." Ino relayed. "The ninja that they found on our borders were indeed carrying out orders to infiltrate Konoha. He was carrying these orders directly from the Tsuchikage."

Naruto cursed under his breath. He should have seen this coming. After the battle with Madara, the previous Tsuchikage Oniki died. When Konoha tried to reach out in good relations to the new Tsuchikage Kurotsuchi, she refused them, believing that it was their fault that Oniki had died in the first place. Now, they were finally on the move.

A country was always weakest when there was a change of power.

"Thanks Ino-chan. You're dismissed." Naruto sighed, brushing away formalities. He had known these people all of his life and he would rather be treated like Naruto instead of Rokudaime Hokage.

Ino nodded and then smiled. "Choji is expecting you for dinner one of these days."

"You bet," Naruto replied anxiously. If he wasn't so bogged down in papers he'd take her up on that offer tonight. Once Ino left, Naruto grew serious again as he stared back down at the report in his hand.

"Shikamaru-san, what do you say?" Naruto asked, glad that Shikamaru was his council and advisor. He didn't know what he would do if those elders were still alive. The last thing he wanted was someone always opposing him.

"Sounds bothersome," Shikamaru grunted. There was always trouble brewing. It was only Naruto's first week as Hokage and there were already countries trying to pull them into war. The only question was what Naruto's response would be.

The entire ninja world was teetering on delicate glass. After Madara's war there had been a horrible famine, leaving smaller countries to fight over the few resources they had. Meanwhile, the bigger countries hoarded all of their food to sustain those in their own borders. With the little resources going around there were hardly expenses for full-scale battles and holding grudges. Now that the economies were becoming stable again, some countries were turning to long held ambitions. Thus, once again the five great Shinobi countries were teetering on the edge of war, volatile to any sudden change. Naruto's decision could very well unbalance it all.

"We should try negotiations first. I want to avoid as much needless fighting as possible." Naruto finally decided. Innocent people shouldn't have to die, and he didn't want to be responsible for pulling Konoha into a war during his first week.

"I'm sure we can send them our negotiations before the day is over." Shizune suggested, Ton Ton resting rather sadly at her feet.

"Send them?" Naruto questioned. "I had another thing in mind."

Shikamaru turned to Naruto startled. "You can't mean-"

"Yeah, I'm making a personal visit." Rokudaime Hokage decided.

* * *

"You're crazy!" Sakura stormed in the moment she heard.

Somehow, Naruto expected her. She was one of many who had come in today not exactly happy with his decision.

"You can't just stroll through the Earth country! That's suicidal. You're not invincible Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto simply sighed. "I want to talk to them first. I want to try and prevent this coming to a war." Naruto tried to explain. "They will have to meet with me if they want to keep their respectability with the other countries. If they receive me with open hostility then it will be war."

Sakura looked at Naruto in disbelief. "This isn't the way to peace, Naruto."

"I believe it's the first step. Come on Sakura, trust in me a little bit." Naruto placed the papers beside him desk. "I hope you're not mad at me sending Lee on a mission."

Sakura was a little sad but she was already all too familiar with the life of a ninja. "It's not your fault."

Naruto nodded. With these recent events, Naruto understood how critically vital those weapons bases he had been gathering intel on only a week ago. He had sent Lee, Tenten, and Neji to the Wood Country to finish a job he had begun. He only hoped that his notes were efficient enough and they would return back safely.

"But Naruto-"

Then the door opened. Sakura turned to see Kiba, Hinata, and Shino walk through the door. Kiba crossed his arms with a grin, snorting in disbelief how well Naruto actually fit that chair. Shino simply stood aloof, wondering what mission Naruto were going to appoint them with. Garbed in the dark robes of the Anbu, Hinata gave a wary look as all three waited to hear why they had been summoned.

"See Sakura, I'll have the best with me. Along with Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, and Shino will be escorting me into the Land of Earth."

But when Sakura turned to argue with his newly appointed body guards, even they had stunned expressions and were looking rather doubtful.


	5. Chapter 5: The Land of Earth

I do not own Naruto

Chapter 5: The Land of Earth

"Man, he sure got some guts." Kiba growled as the old members of team eight reassembled for the first time in two years. They were always in contact with each other, but they hadn't actually been out on a mission together in a while. Akamaru, who had grown to twice the size of an average man, barked excitedly as Shino and Hinata approached the waiting point at the gate.

They were supposed to be making a discreet exit. They thought it would be best to keep people's awareness of the Hokage's absence at a minimum.

Hinata twiddled her fingers nervously. Even as an ANBU operative, some habits die hard, although, Hinata was far from that shy and timid young girl of five years ago. Holding the tentative position of Hyuga heiress she was quick to acknowledge the darker sides of life. For years her family suffered from excessive infighting, family members undermining other family members for power over the clan and thus power over her. Then there was her father, who did not believe Hinata had what it took to reign over the clan and therefore pitting her sister Hanabi against her.

Hinata had been close to breaking, close to giving up under all of the pressure. Until one day her little sister fell in love with a boy their father did not approve of. The poor boy had been whipped and turned away at the gates. That was the day her sister had come crying to her. Her sister's tears had given her strength. She promised Hanabi that when she inherited the clan things would change. She promised, and like Naruto, she didn't plan to go back on her word.

She worked tirelessly to gain her Father's approval, and so she joined the Anbu who were in need of abilities like the Byakugan to prove to him she wasn't as weak as he believed her to be. The decision had probably been the greatest mistake of her life, in order to fulfill her promise to her sister she had given up her soul. In the ranks of the ANBU, she was an assassin, and what was worse, she was good at it. She was still trying to come to terms with the dark deeds she's committed.

Hinata turned as a blonde quickly walked towards them, Shikamaru close behind him. She remembered loving him once, just a childhood crush really. She remembered when she had professed her feelings for him and thankfully after the fight with Pein, he didn't remember it. With her family problems and her work as ANBU, love was the least of her concerns. She still admired him, yes, but those affectionate feelings had been of a young girl. Now, after five hard years later, they were no more.

Hinata was far from blushing when his blue eyes looked up and asked if they were all ready.

"You're really doing this?" Kiba asked one last time, just to make sure.

Naruto nodded. He had just come from a quick reassuring chat with Sasuke and now he was ready. Still donning the robes of the Hokage, Naruto anxiously made the first step forward. And so they set off towards the Land of Earth.

* * *

"Do you know what you're going to say to them when you get there?" Shikamaru asked as they sat around the campfire, anxiously awaiting Hinata to finish preparing the meal.

"No idea." Naruto shrugged.

Everyone around the fire gave him odd looks.

"I'm just going to wing it. I figure I'll know when the time comes." Naruto decided.

Kiba was the only one who openly laughed. Making him Hokage did not keep him from being Naruto. "I'm surprised we've made it this far without any problems." Kiba relayed.

"We have yet to cross the border." Shino said quietly.

"We'll be there by tomorrow." Naruto responded, looking off into the horizon. He hoped this was the right thing to do.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru grumbled as he lit a cigarette and the smoke began to lazily float into the sky.

"It's ready," Hinata announced. Both Kiba and Naruto sprang from their positions and were the first waiting to get a bowl to eat. They looked at each other with annoyed expressions.

Hinata smiled, and served them both at the same time. They dug in eagerly.

"I haven't had your food in a long time!" Kiba exclaimed, stuffing his mouth.

"Wow Hinata, this is good!" Naruto exclaimed. He had never had such good food on the road before. It was almost as good as Ichiraku's ramen… almost.

Hinata suddenly blushed from the compliment. Kiba sniggered, "Well, I haven't seen your face this red in a long time." He teased into her ear.

Hinata simply swatted him away. It was a perfectly normal response to a compliment, Hinata thought indignantly. But the longer she stared at the smiling handsome young man who enjoyed her food, the more she could feel the butterflies. She couldn't believe how weak she was to feel such things still. The head of the Hyuuga clan shouldn't be allowed such feelings.

Naruto had forgotten what it was like to travel with friends. After an arm wrestling match with Kiba, which he won because he cheated by going into sage mode, they settled down to sleep. But even with friends around him, sleep was still hard to come by, nightmares still haunted him. He suddenly felt awfully separated from them; it seemed that no one could truly understand the pain he hid between grins and smiles. There was so much on his shoulders now, the protection of the village, and there was still his promise to pervy Sage – that somehow he would find a way to bring peace to the ninja world.

The Rokudaime Hokage watched the stars of the sky and wondered which one could point him toward his answers.

* * *

"There's four of them, five miles ahead." Hinata informed and released her Byakugan.

"Don't attack unless they attack first." Naruto ordered. Everyone nodded in response and they ringed in closer around the Hokage. Kiba, Akamaru, and Shikamaru in the front. Hinata and Shino in the back. Naruto grumbled, he did not say get closer.

Nevertheless, they walked tensely down the road. Naruto immediately sensed that this tense atmosphere was not going to work, it would make them too suspicious.

"So Shikamaru, what's going on between you and Temari?" Naruto asked with a grin, nonchalantly walking with his hands behind his head.

Kiba laughed, "Yeah Shikamaru, have you hit that yet?"

Hinata's cheeks went red. "Kiba, that's not very appropriate." She reprimanded.

"It's complicated." Shikamaru grumbled, looking away from the company. Meddlesome and troublesome, he thought.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Naruto asked feigning innocence.

"Women are complicated." Shikamaru stated through gritted teeth. "If any of you had one, you'd understand."

This time Kiba and Naruto where the ones to pause, "It's not my fault mum scared away my last girlfriend." Akamaru growled beside Kiba. "Oh, and Akamaru too."

"I'm not that pathetic. At least I've had girlfriends. Seriously Naruto, do you just naturally repel women?" Kiba laughed, always amused by his own awesome comebacks.

How did this conversation ever get twisted around to him? Before Naruto could come up with a witty reply, they were interrupted.

"Stop where you are." Four stone ninja stopped the odd array of travelers. They stared questioningly at the group of leaf ninja and especially wary at that giant demon dog. "Who are you?" What leaf ninja were stupid enough to be caught in plain sight on their land?

That was when Naruto pushed forward and introduced himself with a smile. "I am Uzumaki Naruto Rokudaime Hokage."

The four ninjas looked at the blonde idiot stunned.

"The Tsuchikage should be already aware of my arrival. I have an important meeting with her. So if you mind, we shall be on our way-"

"How do we know you're the real Hokage?" One of the ninja demanded.

"Well, I was kind of hoping my hat and robe would give that away," Naruto admitted scratching his head. Then a serious tone leaked into his voice. "What happens if I'm not a fake and you do accidentally attack the Hokage? I'm sure a lot of countries will notice how inhospitable you are." Meaning more allies on my side if this war does begin, Naruto thought silently.

That made the ninjas hesitate, "If you really are who you say you are, then you don't mind us accompanying you to Iwagakure?"

"Not at all." Naruto already anticipated this outcome, which was another reason he brought Shino along, his little friends could keep an eye on them just in case. Naruto began to walk forward, just like he had been. Shikamaru, Hina, Shino, Kiba, and Akumaru had no choice but to follow, but from now on all of them were surely on guard.

"So where were we?" Naruto grinned toward their new company. "Is the Tsuchikage dating?"

Complete silence. Not even Kiba laughed this time around. Hinata blushed and her heart raced almost angrily. Naruto was sure if he hadn't been Hokage, he would have surely been killed for that one.


	6. Chapter 6: Revenge and Sacrifice

I do not own Naruto

Chapter 6: Bitterness and Revenge

Naruto wasn't too surprised when they wouldn't let Akamaru enter the village hidden among the stones. The stone ninjas were too wary of the large feral animal to let it inside of their precious village. Begrudgingly, he left Kiba and Akamaru behind as he passed through the gates. He heard Akamuru's whimpers trailing behind him as he set foot in the village. It was for the best. Naruto preferred it this way. He would rather have someone on the outside just in case, especially someone who could let out a loud howl to warn them of danger.

Naruto immediately noticed how large Iwagakure was, about the same size as Konoha, maybe even larger. But what he caught his attention was the drastic difference in atmosphere. There were no small children running barefoot in the streets. No one sat outside leisurely playing shogi, merchants did not display their wares, and farmers did not bargain prices for their recent harvest. The atmosphere was just how the name describes it to be, stone – hard and lifeless.

The few people who did walk the streets were all ninja, and they stopped to stare at those who did not belong. These were hardened and tense faces, shaped by the precarious life of a shinobi. Naruto was familiar with their struggle all too well.

Naruto's heart was actually pounding as he walked deeper into the heart of the city. This was it, this was the gamble he was betting on. If they were attacked now, Naruto and his escort didn't really have a chance. But considering they hadn't been skewered at the gates, he took that as a good sign. But only as a tentative one, there were too many hard eyes to breathe safely just yet.

He was relieved when he managed to make it as far as the Tsuchikage's building, a large building that deceitfully led into a rock face. By the time they reach the doors, they were ringed in by a various number of ninja and were forced to stand outside, awaiting the meeting he was hoping for. Finally they were escorted inside, but only Naruto was allowed to go any further than the entrance room. Hinata, Shino, and Shikamaru gave Naruto nervous glances as he continued through two large stone doors alone.

Once inside, Hinata activated Byakugan, allowing her to watch for any danger inside. Shino hoped that the bugs he planted on Naruto would be enough. Shikamaru could only hoped and stand impatiently.

"I told you if you stepped a foot in my Land, I'd have you killed." The Tsuchikage snarled as Naruto entered. He remembered her perfectly. She was much the same from five years ago, the black cropped hair ringing her face, and the same perceptive narrow dark eyes. They had been allies once, but now it seemed they were enemies. Kurotsuchi sat at the end of a long table, the cloak of Tsuchikage draped over her shoulders and hat firmly on her head.

"I didn't get the message. I deeply apologize if this is an inconvenience for you." Naruto bowed politely.

Kurotsuchi carefully began to study the man before her, annoyed by his audacity. Then it all made sense.

"Uzumaki Naruto…" She hissed. "They made you Hokage? Can you not read? You should have received the response I sent to your appeal for an audience."

Kurotsuchi had fully intended on killing him, but that was before she knew that the container of the nine-tails would be the one to stand before her, the defeater of Madara, and the origins of dark rumors.

"I must have left before it came." Naruto replied. He immediately got to the point of this mission. "We don't have to go to war. We can avoid meaningless death."

Kurotsuchi slammed her fists on the table. "Shut up! I have waited too long for my revenge on Konoha. It was Konoha's fault we got pulled into that meaningless war. It was Konoha who had the bijuu to protect, not us. Because of your war, Onoki… Onoki-sama was killed!"

Naruto gently shook his head. "It was not Konoha's fault. If Madara would have succeeded, he would have destroyed us all."

"No!" Kurotsuchi yelled. "Onoki-sama will be revenged!"

"Spilling more blood is not the way to do it. If you stay this path, war will only lead to more death and the cycle of vengeance will never end." Naruto spoke calmly.

"Your words will not bring Onoki-sama back! Or make me feel better! Revenge and justice is what I demand, and the price I demand will be Konoha's ruin!"

"No amount of bloodshed will comfort your loss." She was just like Sasuke, blinded by revenge. And it was the thought of Sasuke that made him decide.

"Then kill me."

The words rang through the stone-hinged room. Naruto continued with an even determined voice, "If it's anyone's fault then it's mine. If you want vengeance, then here I am."

Kurotsuchi looked at the young man in disbelief. A Kage stood before her, wanting to be the target for her madness. She whispered with a suspicious lilt, "I don't believe you."

"If this is what it takes to save our people who will die in a war between us."

Kurotsuchi stared at the unwavering young man. His idiocy was remarkable, almost redeemable. "You will give your life to save those who are not yet dead?" She whispered in disbelief.

"Not only those on my side, but for the casualties on your side as well. Why should innocent people get caught up in something that's just between you and me? War is senseless and meaningless. What is one death against the lives of many?"

Kurotsuchi could feel her determination wavering. There was something about the sincerity in his voice, something about the way her emotions began to swivel inside of her.

"Get out!" She quickly ordered. "Go away!"

She needed to get him out of her head, needed to get him to stop swaying her conviction. She needed time to think, but even as she wished to be angry, it began to subside and all she found was grief. Her shoulders drooped. She covered her face with her hands and cried.

Naruto turned on his heels and walked away. There was nothing else he could do here. His mission was complete, but whether or not it was a success of failure only the future could decide. He quickly gathered Shikamaru, Shino, and Hinata and came back the way they came, back through the lonely streets of Iwagakure.

* * *

Shikamaru, Shino, Hinata, Kiba, and Akamaru sat in stunned silence as Naruto finished relating what had happened in the meeting with the Tsuchikage.

"You… You would not have gone through with it?" Kiba stuttered, asking the question on everyone's faces. Even through Shino's high collar, there was obvious concern.

Naruto turned away from the group and looked up at the stars in thought as if something could be found there. He was calm, and they were far from it.

"I would have, if that's what it took to have stopped this. A war between two great Shinobi nations would have meant heavy casualties for us all."

The surrounding group were stung by the honesty in his words, were pained even more by the realization how much he would have sacrificed.

He turned to them and gave them a reassuring smile. "But don't tell Sakura. She might never let me out of the village again."

…The laughter was awkward at best.

But it was Hinata who broke the stillness of the group as she suddenly shot on her feet and walked toward Naruto with beating heart. Her hand flew across his face. The sound of impact echoed, leaving onlookers stunned.

Naruto blinked, stung by the pulsing pain he felt on his cheek. He turned and saw tears in Hinata's trembling eyes.

"Don't you ever do that again!" Hinata raised her voice. It was then Kiba realized she had gone off the deep end. "Did you truly believe that your death would solve everything? Nevertheless, Konoha would have gone to war for you."

"I would have forbidden it." Naruto responded softly after the initial shock. "The cycle of vengeance needs to be broken. We would have to be the ones to forgive, lest hatred and anger consumes us all."

Hinata shook her head and questioned, "How is it possible to forgive when you care about a person so much?"

Then Hinata realized her words. She quickly walked away before anything else could slip. She ran into the forest. She needed time to pull herself together.

Naruto watched as Hinata ran away, then Kiba got up to chase after her. Naruto knew it was possible, he remembered the flood of emotions when he had face Pein, angry and bitter at Jiraiya's death. He, of all people knew it wasn't easy. He remembered back to his conversation with the Tsuchikage. She had been just like Sasuke.

Ignoring the eyes that were on him, he turned over and feigned sleep. When he had gone in that meeting, he hadn't planned those words. But the thought had been on his mind ever since he had faced Sasuke. If it meant dying to have taken Sasuke's pain away, he would have. Naruto felt horrible and disgusted with himself, knowing he had failed. If only he could go back and do it again, if only he could tell Sasuke the same words, "Then kill me."

* * *

"Hinata-chan?" Kiba called out for her, and easily found her weeping against a tree.

Hinata looked up at Kiba shame-faced, embarrassed that he was seeing her like this – emotional and weak. But she couldn't help herself as she dived into Kiba's waiting arms. He comforted her gently as he patted her shoulder. He was always the loyal best friend she needed him to be.

She rested her head against his chest as she admitted through tears, "Oh Kiba, after all these years, I still love him."

* * *

**Author's Note: Yeah, I did it. Naruto wouldn't be Naruto without his famous Talk No Jutsu :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Bonds

I do not own NAruto

Chapter 7: Bonds

"Are they still following us?" Naruto asked in a whisper. For most part of the day Hinata reported that two ninjas were trailing them. Naruto had quickly decided to take no action unless they were provoked first. But they were past the border now, back in the Land of Fire. He could no longer think of any good reason why a pair of ninjas was still shadowing them.

"They're still too far away for me to get a good whiff of them." Kiba grumbled. He could smell really far, but it only proved how much farther Hinata's vision truly was.

The sun descended and it was time for them to make camp, but Naruto was unsure about having two ninja watching them in the night. "Shikamaru?" Naruto asked for his opinion.

"I don't feel comfortable with them around either." Shikamaru shrugged. He had been tense once the presence of the unknown ninjas was revealed.

Once orders were assigned, they disappeared into the night, shadows to capture shadows.

Kiba followed closely behind Shikamaru as back-up, Akamaru trailing like a silent beast. Then Kiba paused with a confused look on his face. He sniffed the air questioningly, wondering why the ninjas they were trying to capture had familiar scents. Not only that, but one of them smelled a lot like Shikamaru.

Hinata and Shino whizzed through the trees on silent feet. It had already been decided Hinata would take the lead and Shino would back her up. Hinata easily saw the chakra flow of the hidden ninja a few feet away from her. With the deadly skills of an ANBU assassin she easily surprised her foe.

The unknown ninja tensed as Hinata placed her finger lightly on vital chakra points in the neck, able to strike and kill in one hit. "Don't move." Hinata whispered. "Or you will die."

* * *

Naruto looked at their catch with confused eyes. "Temari? Kankuro? What are you guys doing here?"

"Troublesome." Shikamaru grumbled as he stared at Temari.

"Geez, you could have given us a better welcome. Damn leaf ninja." Temari shot her eyes toward the blue-hair kunoichi who had captured her, not only that but scared her as well. No one had ever snuck up on her before.

"Hey Naruto," Kankuro welcomed, easily relaxed among the party. "You see, Temari might have opened her big mouth and told Gaara about this stupid plan of yours. He sent us to watch you, just in case you ran into trouble." Kankuro explained.

No one had to guess very hard how Temari got hold of such secretive information. All eyes were on Shikamaru. He simply turned away and lit a cigarette, trying to hide the blush on his face. When he had warned Temari he would be off on a mission for a few days, she was relentless in trying to find out exactly what the mission entailed. Damn troublesome seductress.

Naruto laughed as he sat down, "Didn't think this would have worried Gaara too."

Kankuro instantly grabbed for the food at the fire. "That would be putting it lightly. He's probably already at Konoha waiting for your return."

"Gaara is in Konoha?" Naruto asked with excitement. He hadn't seen his old friend in a long time, and here he was, making a visit.

"He was going to come anyways to congratulate you on becoming Hokage, but with the recent situation he felt like coming much sooner." Kankuro explained.

"I don't know how they made you Hokage, especially pulling stupid stunts like this." Temari was quick to criticize.

Naruto grinned, "I really don't know either."

At the border of fire and earth, sat seven ninja and a dog, remembering the good old days when they used to beat each other up during the Chunin exams. Two ninjas of different lands cuddled together before a fire. Their friendship stood as an unspoken testament that no matter how different, peace was possible.

* * *

"Gaara-kun!" Naruto exclaimed, spotting the Kazekage leaning against the gates of Konoha, waiting. Naruto rushed in a flurry down the road and grasped his old friend in a steady hug. Naruto noticed smugly how he managed to become a few inches taller than Gaara. He was going to hang that over his head the first moment he got.

Gaara smiled at the warm welcome.

Then Naruto's stomach growled, interrupting the reunion. He let out an uncomfortable laugh, "Well, want to get something to eat? Konoha has the best ramen place in the world! You'll love it!"

Gaara didn't have time to reply as he was pulled by the sleeve of his Kazekage robe. Every time Gaara was in Konoha, Naruto brought him to Ichiraku's Ramen.

Without a second thought, Naruto left behind the members of his previous mission standing behind in his dust.

"I feel sorry for the ANBU who have to keep up with him." Shikamaru muttered. He felt sorry for himself as well, being an advisor to the Hokage wasn't exactly the most un-troublesome job.

Kiba agreed and readily replied with a wolfish grin. "Well, guess we don't have to report to the Hokage on this one?"

* * *

"Naruto?" Teuchi exclaimed as his favorite customer stormed inside. His business had really begun to bloom, considering he was the number one dining decision of the Hokage. He had become one of the busiest men Konoha with the sudden rush of new customers.

"Hey Teuchi-san. We have a really special guest here so make him the best." Naruto declared as he took off his Hokage hat and placed it to his side, ready to eat.

Gaara did the same and they made light conversation as they began to eat. After their stomachs were fill, it wasn't until they found themselves sitting atop the heads of Konoha's Kages did their conversation grow serious.

"That was a close one Naruto," Gaara replied after Naruto described the events that happened in the Land of Earth.

"I know." Naruto sighed.

"But I understand," Gaara replied gruffly. Gaara remembered his fight with the Akatsuki member, Deidara. Gaara had grown an irreplaceable love for his village. "I would do anything to protect Sunagakure."

Naruto agreed, "Even though the paper work can be a drag sometimes, and the meetings, and everything else."

"It seems you've been busy since becoming Hokage."

"Yeah, but it's worth it." Naruto smiled. "I think I'm close to finding my answers."

Gaara nodded. There was a lot Gaara owed to Naruto even in these few years. During the famine, it was Konoha who had come to the aid of those that depended on the scarce resources of the Desert to survive. He owes Naruto even more than that, even today he continues to be his idol.

"This peace we have now is fragile. Any small thing can tip the balance. We're living in careful times." Gaara observed.

"I want to strengthen that peace." Naruto replied, looking at the still and quiet village below him. He wanted to bring them a world of happiness. After the destruction of the Great Ninja Wars and Madara's War, everyone deserved a time of respite.

"You seem troubled." Gaara observed his friend, noticing the stormy emotions of doubt in Naruto's eyes.

Naruto gave him a confused expression. "I'm not-"

That's when Gaara gently placed his finger against Naruto's chest, directly above his heart. "There are shadows that still trouble you. Peace must first be found from within."


	8. Chapter 8: Sunny Places

I do not own Naruto

Chapter 8: Sunny Places

She screamed as she was accosted from the shadows. Before she understood what was going on, there was a quick strike to her neck, a quick end to her life. She fell away into darkness and kept drowning, without anyone to pull her back up.

Hinata shot up awake, breathing heavily. Her hands shook as she remembered her last assignment. It had been for a good cause: to assassinate a power hungry lord who worked his servants to death. Still, Hinata would never be comfortable with death. Deep in her heart, she knew she wasn't meant for that life.

Needing a breath of fresh air, she abandoned her room and took a stroll through the Hyuuga garden. The night was still, as all nights were in Konoha. Then she heard a slight brush in the bushes,she tensed and was immediately on alarm. With the skills of a shinobi she easily became simply a part of the night. This was the Hyuuga garden and she felt it was her responsibility to investigate. She turned the corner, and what she saw made her face turn deep red.

"Eek! Hinata!" Hanabi cried as she jumped from the boy she was previously kissing. She quickly shooed the boy who her arms had been wrapped around away. He turned to run and Hinata caught sight of his face and recognized him immediately: Udon.

Udon had been an awkward kid in his youth, but grew into anything but. As Konohamaru's right hand man, he grew an infamous reputation in school and around the village, eventually seen as one of the "bad boys" of Konoha. Hinata wondered if he had scars from that time father had whipped him.

Hanabi placed her hands on her hips, looking sternly at her elder sister. "You're not telling Otou-san are you?"

Hinata shook her head. "If I did, I wouldn't have a sister anymore." She finally managed to breathe and reply.

"Why are you out here so late anyways?" Hanabi asked, as if it was Hinata who had been caught in trouble.

Hinata sighed and sat on a bench beside the small pond of koi fish. Hanabi immediately followed her. "You've been acting weird lately." She observed.

"I know." Hinata whispered.

"You haven't given up on becoming leader over the clan, have you?" Hanabi questioned.

"No." Hinata answered softly.

"You just seem so aloof." Then Hanabi looked at her sister, two pale eyes staring directly into the other. "You seem very unhappy. You're not that warm and sweet Hinata that I used to know. I kind of miss you, the old you." Hanabi admitted.

Hinata looked at her sister in alarmed. "I've grown up Hanabi, that's all. I need to be strong, for you and for Father."

"Yeah but… you're becoming a lot like Father, always so serious." Hanabi pushed.

Hinata turned and stared at her sister in horror, her heart began to pound against her chest. She grasped onto her sister and began to cry. "I don't want to be like father." She sobbed. "I promise I won't be like that. I promise."

Hanabi stared at her sister in shock. This was more like the sister she knew. Hinata hadn't talked to her like this in years.

"I… I want to be warm again."

* * *

Naruto slid his hand through his hair as he slouched in the chair. He was tired. Not only did his eyelids feel heavy but his body did as well. He should have went straight to sleep, but there had been a guilty feeling gnawing at his stomach leaving Sasuke all alone for so long. Naruto had arrived back in Konoha just a few hours ago from a two month long peace trip to the major countries.

"Hey Sasuke-teme," Naruto began affectionately. He wanted to tell his friend everything that had happened, how meeting with the Kages had given him a small sense of hope that he was doing things right.

"I think I can make it work," Naruto admitted. "I think that… it's possible."

Naruto had long confided in Sasuke of his hopes and dreams. Naruto wished Sasuke could show some signs of approval, but he just lay there – still. "The entire trip went well." Naruto relayed as he remembered. "Killerbee hosts one hell of a party. I've never seen the Raikage so trashed."

Naruto's expression soon turned guilty, "No, I didn't do anything stupid."

"Then there was the Mizukage…" Naruto blushed at the mention of her. The last thing he hadn't expected was his meeting with her to run so smoothly. "She – was – very… touchy." He nervously continued. "I don't think I had ever been hit on like that before. Shikamaru was bodyguard – literally." Naruto sighed as he sat back and shook his head. "I can't imagine how you put up with all those fangirls."

Unfortunately for Naruto, he had suddenly become the hottest new bachelor of Konoha. With his new status as Hokage and his maturity into manhood, a lot of women were beginning to notice. He was already receiving a lot of gifts he did not care for. Women wanted him now, and he didn't know what to do about it. He was a huge bluster with women, he hadn't attracted many before, mainly because of a certain demon repelling them away.

"I actually haven't heard anything from the Tsuchikage, but she has opened up trade routes. That's a good sign." Then Naruto frowned. "The problem is that they'll put up with me but they hate each other. Sometimes I'm in the middle of a tug of war. I don' know if I can please them all."

Sakura roamed the hospital, looking for any stranglers as the hospital began to the end visiting hours. Then she heard a voice down one lone and desolate hallway. Sakura sighed, Naruto was at it again. She didn't even know he had returned back from that "good relations" trip it took so long for him to get approved. She peered into the room and watched Naruto animatedly converse with the still form of Sasuke, as if he could hear, as if he was responding.

Sakura knew she should have discouraged this habit when it began. It was unnatural and unhealthy, especially for Naruto. She could see the guilt written in his face every time he mentions Sasuke's name. For Sakura, Naruto had fulfilled his promise and brought Sasuke back home but she wondered at what price. Naruto just hadn't been the same since.

A tear fell down her cheek.

Why was he still holding on?

* * *

Sakura smiled softly as she entered the Hokage's office. Naruto was head down asleep on the desk. His silent breathing gently rustled the papers he was covered in. He had just returned back home from the long trip to strengthen peace relations among the countries yesterday and already he was buried in reports. When he had first suggested visiting and meeting with all the Kages of each country, everyone looked at him as if he was a fool, but he went on with his plans anyway. In the end, everyone grew proud of their Rokudaime. No one had the courage or the drive for peace like Naruto did.

When the Land of Wood fell to internal strife, Naruto had reached out a helping hand. Assuring innocents a safe refuge and even exporting some of the Land of Fire's food supplies for those who were hungry and homeless. It wasn't an easy feat for Naruto to convince the Daimyo to agree to that, but Naruto was un-relentless. His was a Will of Fire.

All of Naruto's accomplishments didn't stop Sakura from worrying about him. Naruto hardly got any sleep and he was always working to make someone else happy. She couldn't help but wonder who would make him happy. She hoped that the message in her hand would do him some good.

"Naruto-kun?" Sakura called out carefully.

At the sound of his name, Naruto shot up, looking dazed and disheveled.

"Wake up, you've got an urgent announcement!" Sakura declared.

Naruto jumped out of his seat. "The baby's coming?" He asked almost frantically.

Sakura gave him a confused look. "No, Naruto. I'm only six months." She shook her head, he didn't know a thing.

"Read this." Sakura handed Naruto the letter that had just been delivered this morning.

Naruto read it, and then had to read it again. "Gaara's engagement party?" Naruto questioned. Naruto remembered meeting the outspoken Matsuri a few years ago when Gaara had introduced them. But then, Matsuri had only been Gaara's student and even on his recent visit he hadn't hinted to anything more. Or maybe he did, Naruto was never good at catching hints.

"Yep, Kankuro and Temari are throwing it for him and inviting all of his friends of course. It'll be like a vacation for you." Sakura smiled at the thought. Naruto needed a little time away from everything.

Somehow Naruto wasn't exactly so sure.

"We're going to have to find you something nice to wear," Sakura began excitedly, "and we're going to have to find you a date!"

"A date?" Naruto questioned. "I can't just bring you?"

Sakura crossed her arms. "I'm married Naruto. And yes, you have to have one. It's a formal occasion. I'm sure it'll be easy to find someone. You're the Hokage now, women are drooling over you."

Naruto tried to picture fangirls drooling over him like they did Sasuke. It frightened him and immediately he shook the image from his mind. It was one of those topics he didn't like to dwell on for long. "Can it at least be someone I know?"

It would be kind of awkward bringing a stranger. It would make him more comfortable to have someone he knew.

"Ahh okay. Let's see, Tenten is taken. Ino is taken… wait, I have the perfect person!" Sakura exclaimed with a gleaming smile, almost with as much youthful vigor as Lee.

* * *

Hinata wondered what mission she would be receiving this time as she headed for the Hokage's office. With the Fire country's new public relations policy, new missions were beginning to become few and far between. Honestly, this relieved Hinata. It meant less killing.

When she walked into the Hokage's office at once she noticed that their blonde Hokage was not sitting down in his seat. Instead, it seemed he had been pacing the room. He turned upon her arrival.

"Hinata-san!" Naruto exclaimed. He started slowly, he hadn't exactly ever asked anyone out before. Sakura didn't count because he knew she'd refuse him even when he tried. "You see, I need to attend Gaara's engagement party. Do you want to be my date?"

It took Hinata a while for the words to register, when they finally did she was speechless. "Uh…" Her head felt light and her visions blurred as she fainted to the floor.

"Hinata-san? Hinata-san!" Naruto didn't see this coming, not to mention _Icha Icha_ doesn't teach you what to do if something like this happens.

"So… is that a yes?"


	9. Chapter 9: Moonlit Lake

I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 9: Moonlit Lake

"I hope you don't mind. But you have no idea, you are really doing me a favor here." Naruto smiled as they set out for Sunakagure. Naruto and Hinata were supposedly escorted by Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji but Shikamaru was kind of requested on threat of death. Shikamaru only answered with a grumbled, "troublesome."

Sakura had wanted to come, but both Naruto and Lee agreed traveling might be dangerous for a pregnant kunoichi.

"No, it's okay." Hinata murmured as she traveled beside Naruto. She could not believe she had fainted in front of him. It was childish and utterly embarrassing. Now she couldn't even look him in the eyes for shame of what she had done. It was going to be a long and trying experience.

* * *

They set up camp for the night to rest from two days of straight traveling. After Hinata confirmed there was no one around for miles, they all settled into their bunks comfortably. The camp fire slowly died as the night wore on but one person still lay awake.

Naruto was just too restless tonight. He stood up from the sleeping company and went for a stroll. He knew there was a lake somewhere around here. It sure was hard to get some time to yourself when you're Hokage, especially since he was so used to being alone. No one ever gave him a minute to himself – Sakura in particular. Sometimes Naruto couldn't help but to get the feeling that she was worried about him. She always worries too much.

Naruto finally found the lake, the moon reflecting off of its surface magically. It made Naruto smile as he dipped his feet inside of the water. If only everything could be as tranquil as this night. Naruto couldn't help but to remember those who had been lost. He wondered if pervy sage would be proud of him. He wondered if Sasuke would understand.

Sometimes he wondered if he worked so hard only as repentance. Tears ran down his eyes as he remembered the warmth of blood on his hands, remembered the millions of screams of those he had mindlessly slaughtered, remembered the pain and grief when he came to the realization of the atrocities he had committed.

* * *

Hinata woke up with a gasp, plagued by nightmares again. She turned to put herself to sleep before she noticed something was wrong. She scanned the camp and realized with confusion that Naruto's bunk was empty. Her heart began to race. Something has happened to Naruto!

She jumped from her bed and immediately activated her byakugan. It was then she spotted someone with very high chakra reserves off into the distance. Hinata breathed a sigh of relief, how many times was he going to give her a heart attack?

Hinata carefully walked towards him, wanting to assure that everything was alright before she went back to sleep. She silently navigated the trees and bushes until she spotted a blonde head sitting in silhouette before the backdrop of a pale moon. That was when she noticed he was crying.

"Oh," She gasped softly.

But too loud for Naruto's ears. He turned to her location in alarm. "Who's there?" He immediately asked.

Hinata knew she had been caught. With a warm blush on her cheeks she reluctantly stepped from the protection of the foliage. "I'm sorry. I saw that… that you were gone, and I thought, I wanted to make sure you were safe."

Naruto was hoping that the night hid the warmth on his cheeks. This was awkward.

"Umm Hinata? I'm sorry. I just- I just needed some time alone, that's all." Naruto tried to explain.

"No, no. I'm sorry." Hinata quickly amended. "I'll leave. I shouldn't, I didn't mean to-"

Naruto gently scooted over. "Here," He said, patting the space beside him. "This way you don't have to worry. You'll know I'm safe."

Hinata cheeks grew warm as she sat beside him. She wondered if he could hear her beating heart racing faster and faster. She had never been this close to him before. She could even feel the heat from his body.

"It's better if you put your feet in the water." Naruto suggested. Hinata looked up into his wide smile, although she got the pulling feeling that he was hiding something behind it. Gently, Hinata took off her shoes and placed her toes into the water. It was cold, and sent a shiver up her body.

Naruto noticed how she shivered. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to suggest putting her feet in after all. Then he got an idea. Triumphantly, he pulled the Hokage's cloak from around his shoulders and wrapped it around hers. "There, it is kind of cold outside."

Hinata's cheeks were beat red. "Tha- tha-nk-yoi-you…" She stuttered.

"Are you still cold?" Naruto asked concerned.

The chilling air was definitely not the reason Hinata couldn't get her words out.

"Here," Naruto did not want her to freeze. He scooted closer and then put his arm around her shoulders, hoping that his body heat would be enough. "Is that better?"

Hinata could only manage a shaky nod.

"That's good." He replied as he pulled her tighter against him. He looked at the silver lake before him, sparkling with the light of the stars. This was nice. He looked down to see if Hinata was enjoying the lake as well but was shocked to see her sleeping against him.

Little did he know she had fainted again.

"Oh," Naruto shifted until she rested more comfortably against his chest. He stared at the peaceful expression on her face as she slept. The moonlight caressed her face in the night and she was beautiful. Naruto found himself pulling a strand of hair out of her face, to rest more fittingly behind her ear. He found himself wondering how soft her lips were. For some reason, his heart was beginning to beat louder in his chest.

Then he heard a sound and he instantly snapped back into focus –

But it was too late. The earth rose up in a flurry and everything suddenly turned dark, a large stone cage enveloping the Hokage.

"Shit," Naruto cursed as he felt his chakra reserves begin to weaken. Hinata woke up to the sudden darkness and the tense movement beside her as Naruto stood up.

"What happened?" Hinata instantly asked with wide eyes.

"We're caught in a jutsu." Naruto growled angrily as he analyzed the flawless stone he was trapped in. Hinata immediately activated her Byakugan.

"There are five of them." Hinata reported. "They're doing something… it's a transportation jutsu!" This was not good at all. She tried to think of a solution as she analyzed the stone with her Byakugan. "This is a special kind of stone. It seems to be absorbing our own chakra to maintain its strength."

Naruto activated Sage mode, but the moment he did he regretted it. The stone was absorbing all of his chakra, unbalancing it with the nature chakra. He suddenly found himself trying to maintain control before he turned into a frog. That definitely wasn't going to help them.

"They're finish." Hinata whispered as the unknown ninjas who had them captured finished their teleportation jutsu.

In the middle of the forest, the Rokudaime Hokage disappeared.


	10. Chapter 10: Captured

I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 10: Captured

Naruto stood ready for anything as the unknown ninja released their jutsu. But the moment the stone encasement was down Naruto and Hinata were bombarded with smoke that had been heavily drugged. Naruto cursed as he collapsed to the floor.

They sure weren't taking any chances.

* * *

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto lifted his head at the sound of his name. He couldn't understand why his eyelids were so heavy or his why his head so light. By the time he got his eyes open, the room was a blur to him. Barely could he see the man that sat before him, he was just a vague dark outline in the midst of other blurry images. When Naruto tried to move, he couldn't, as if he was strapped down.

At first he tried to struggle against whatever bindings held him down, but the attempt was futile. He was just too weak to do so.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked. Surely if they wanted him dead they would have done so already.

"You are quick to the point Hokage." A dark voice replied with amusement. "You see, I am the leader of Kuragari, a mercenary organization and at the moment I am paid to kill you. There are a lot of people unhappy about this peace sermon you keep preaching. There are a lot of people who don't want it. You see, businessmen like myself find opportunity in war."

Naruto frowned. He knew very well that there would be a lot of people who disagreed with him, but it had been his own fault he had allowed himself to become trapped within enemy hands. Naruto wanted to kick the crap out of whoever had the audacity to take him. But at the moment, he could barely keep his head aloft and there was something odd cutting off his flow of chakra. He had never felt so powerless before.

"What the hell did you do to me?" Naruto asked, trying to focus his eyes on the enemy. Still, everything was blurred in his vision.

"You see those chains you're wrapped up in right now? They're made of the same material as the stone dungeon that brought you here. I'm sure you're familiar with it. Do you have any idea how long it took to consume all of your chakra?" The dark voice replied with an edge, "I've been waiting too long for this moment."

"Why this moment? Why keep me alive for so long?" Naruto asked. They could have killed him when he was had been passed out. He heard the voice chuckled and somehow Naruto already had an idea why. "My massive amount of chakra," he answered his own question.

"Well of course. I'm an opportunist. I'm sure I can find someone who will pay well for it." The voice replied with venom. "I can't believe I have the great Uzumaki Naruto here, the ruthless killer who massacred millions…"

"That's not me." Naruto immediately replied, clenching his fists. That was the past. That had been a mistake.

"That's right. That's supposed to be secret information. Even though it was covered up, doesn't mean it never happened." The dark voice replied smugly, finally finding something that struck a chord.

"You see, I'm also blackmailing you." The darkness in his voice grew even darker. "Pay me enough, and I might not think of releasing this information after your death. We wouldn't want your precious village to become the target of all those enraged by your past."

Naruto grinded his teeth, and tried block out the gruesome images that haunted him, but he couldn't. Images of his fight with Sasuke flashed before him. Then Sasuke pushed too hard, or more accurately Naruto had allowed him to push too hard. That's when the Kyuubi took control and had almost consumed him if it wasn't for… Sasuke.

For reasons even Naruto couldn't understand until this day, Sasuke had saved him… or saved the millions of people Naruto would have killed.

The price Sasuke paid to stop Naruto's killing spree had been an eternity trapped within his own genjutsu.

Naruto couldn't remember actually having done the killing, so enraptured by the Kyuubi's chakra, but everynight as if in vengeance, the Kyuubi replayed the acts he had committed in his nightmares. At night, Naruto could see everything he had done, could hear all those he had killed, could see all those deaths he had caused. That day haunted him every moment of his life. Naruto's did not go a day without thinking of it. His mind was always troubled, always haunted by past shadows.

"So what do you say? How much do you want to give me?"

Naruto tried to reply but he couldn't. His voice came out dryly.

"And we're not even finished with the dealings yet." Naruto could hear smugness in the man's voice. "How much more will you pay for a certain blue-haired woman to be set free?"

Naruto's fists clenched, so tightly he was beginning to draw blood. "Leave her alone. She has nothing to do with this."

His vision was still cloudy but he could tell when blurry figures pulled another into the room. "Naruto-kun!" Naruto could hear Hinata's distressed voice.

"I'm fully aware that you can't see right now, but I'll be more than happy to describe all the things I plan on doing with her if you don't cooperate. By the time I'm finished, she won't be recognizable when I ship the remains of her body back to her fami-"

"I'll give you anything you want." Naruto immediately replied. He couldn't handle seeing anyone close to him come to harm, that perhaps, was his greatness weakness. Every bond was special to him. "Anything. Just let her go."

"Really?" the dark voice said slyly. Naruto knew he had just played straight into his hands. "That's the response I wanted to hear. Now, we're doing business."

Slowly, Naruto was beginning to regain his vision back. He could make out general details but not their faces. The man with the dark voice neared him, too close for Naruto's comfort, and said, "I want the nine-tails."

"I can't give you that." Naruto replied frustrated.

"I want power! You will tell me how or I'll try to cut it from your stomach. Tell me or I'll let the world know your secret." The dark man yelled, but obviously that threat had no effect on the drugged Hokage. There was an evil snicker in his voice. "You will tell me or she dies."

Then to make his point, he slammed her head into the table and she cried out.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto cried. Hinata could have easily evaded such a blow, but her movements were just as sluggish as his. She had been drugged as well.

"It's a shame. She sure is a pretty one too." The man crouched over Hinata's body and roughly began to kiss her neck. Hinata wished she could lash out but her arms were too heavy and uncooperative. "Of course, we can have a little fun first…"

Hinata gasped as his hands clutched at her butt and then a kunai was ripping her clothes. "No…" Hinata sobbed as she struggled to get free, in response he knocked the back of his hand into her face. There was blood that ran down past her eyes.

Naruto saw the splash of crimson blurred brightly in his vision, Hinata's blood…

"_I used to always cry and give up... I nearly went the wrong way... but you... you showed me the right way... I was always chasing you... wanting to overtake you... I just wanted to walk with you... I wanted to be with you... you changed me! Your smile saved me! So I'm not afraid to die protecting you! Because I - love you..._"

* * *

Naruto stood in front of a familiar cell door. Water rustled around his feet. The deep sewer echoed his sharp and steady breathing.

"You've finally come for me…" The evil fox snarled, red eyes staring menacingly out of the cage. "I've been waiting a long time for you to set me free."

"Save Hinata." Naruto murmured numbly as he reach up and peeled away one of a hundreds seals scattered along the cell bars. It had been a necessity back then. Naruto had permanently sealed away the Kyuubi's power after the incident. His father seal had been weakening; therefore he had made his own to keep the power locked inside.

"Save Hinata." He continually murmured as he pulled back the seals one by one. They fell and crumpled lifelessly into the water. Behind the bars, the Kyuubi grinned anxiously.

He peeled the last seal off. He stepped back as his Father's old and weathered seal crumpled apart. The cage slowly creaked open.

"Save Hinata…"


	11. Chapter 11: Awakening

I do not own Naruto

Chapter 11: Awakening

What little remained of Naruto boomed with laughter. A red cloak began to envelop him and the chains that had been consuming his chakra disintegrated. Naruto crimson cloak slowly began to grow as tail after tail began to appear. Losing all control, the almost formed Kyuubi lept across the table, pinning the dark man with a wild laughter.

Hinata supported herself against the table and with weak legs gasped as the fox demon ripped the man that had pinned her to shreds. "Naruto-kun?" She called out weakly. Her call went unanswered as a fourth tail formed.

The killer intent that had washed over Hinata was blinding, never before had she felt so afraid. Not even before her Father had fear been able to paralyze her like it did now.

Finished with one prey, the demon fox turned for another. He spotted the next one before him, a shaking and pathetic creature. He rushed forward, anxious for the next shower of bloodshed. Unheedingly, there was a voice in the back of his mind warning not to hurt this one. Mindless and crazed he disregarded the warning and leapt anyways, pinning the helpless human to the ground.

Hinata hit the ground. Her pale eyes stared into the mindless eyes of a demon. She knew that Naruto was the vessel for the Kyuubi, but never before would she have imagined something like this. The fifth tail formed, slowly covering the demon chakra with skeleton. She screamed as claws dug into her skin.

_Save Hinata…_

The unformed demon fox roared backwards angrily, trying to suppress the will that was beginning to fight against it. That damn boy was trying to control him!

Naruto couldn't let it happen again. He refused to let it happen again. He fought the Kyuubi's chakra. He released all six shadow clones he had in reserved and claimed years of gathering natural chakra. The natural chakra struggled against the Kyuubi's demonic one. The mindless eyes of the Kyuubi slowly began to change into one combined with the jinchuriki and sage's chakra.

Hinata sat up and saw the demon screaming in pain. She activated her byakugan and saw two powerful chakras battling each other inside of Naruto's already pressured body.

With a shaky and brave voice she yelled, "Naruto-kun!" as the demon fox doubled over, causing earthquakes to reverberate through the ground. And that's when she noticed that her voice had some effect, the chakra war fluctuated. Hinata clenched her fists and forced herself onto her feet. People called her plenty of things. She's heard them all: weak, useless, pathetic, but never stupid. No, never stupid.

But stupid was the word that came to mind that described what she did next. Despite it all, she was compelled forward. She raced towards him and soon found herself enveloped within the fox's cloak. She gritted her teeth as the heat clawed away at her skin. The pain was unbearable, but she was determined to love him.

She wrapped her arms around the demon fox. "Naruto-kun, come back to me." She murmured.

Naruto heard her voice. He could feel her touch against him – something human, something that bound him to the world he was so desperately trying to return to. The feel of her beating heart calmed him. Suddenly, he found himself unable to fight any longer as he listened to the melody of her breathing. He wrapped his arms around her and found peace.

The wrath and malice that forms the Kyuubi into being was rejected. The anger, the hatred, the bitterness all swept away on a tide of tranquility. The nine-tailed demon fox was subdued.

"Hina-ta…" Naruto breathed as he opened his eyes, sunlight beating down on his face. Whatever buildings that had been were swept away, even the earth lay in crumbled pieces, leaving Naruto lying at the bottom of a massive crater. Despite all of the destruction surrounding him, there was one warm life that lay in his arms.

In pain and agony, he watched dazed as her body moved up and down, breathing, alive.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes to a dark rather uninteresting ceiling. When he tried to move, he found his movements were stifled by heavy blankets. The bed was soft but uncomfortable to the bandages wrapped around his body. Great… he was in a hospital.

"You're awake."

Naruto turned slowly to a familiar voice. "Gaara-kun?"

Gaara looked down at his bandaged friend with tired eyes. For weeks, they had been searching for him. It wasn't until Gaara noticed the Kyuubi's dark chakra that Naruto was finally found. Even now, he stared into bright blue eyes fragmented with glimpse of red. Something had happened to his friend. Something changed.

"Hinata? Where is she?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"She suffered fewer wounds than you did but still, no one heals as quickly as you. She's unconscious in the next room over." Gaara automatically assumed Naruto meant the girl he was found with.

Naruto sighed in relief, laying his head to rest on the pillow.

"What happened?" Gaara asked.

"I let him out," Naruto whispered, knowing Gaara understood he was talking about a specific demon. Now that he looked back on the situation that had been a very very very stupid thing to do. If it wasn't for Hinata, it could have been another massacre like the last time, more blood streaked across his hands. He was very well aware that had gotten lucky.

"He's not going to let me get close enough the seal him again. I can feel him watching everything I do. He's waiting for when I slip up so he can take control again. It's… it's a fragile balance."

Gaara thought as much. Even now, when he tried to sense for Naruto's chakra he received both Naruto's and the Kyuubi's. Gaara wondered what this dangerous combination meant for the future. It would be easy for Naruto to slip up and let his emotions get the best of him, then the Kyuubi was sure to take control. "This is dangerous."

"I know." Naruto turned his head ashamed, "I'll- I'll deal with it."

"Still we might even have bigger problems." Gaara hated to bring this up with his friend, but it needed to be said. "Someone paid those mercenaries to kill you. There aren't many with enough cash to off a Kage." Gaara turned his head to judge Naruto's reaction, "unless you're a Kage yourself."

"I know." Naruto sighed. There was a good possibility that one of the Kages betrayed him. But Naruto liked to keep it at possibility. He was well aware that his actions came with a certain amount of danger. He was just going to have to be more careful.

"There's not enough evidence to blame anyone of them." There was hatred in Gaara's voice. He wasn't exactly happy with the situation either.

"If we start pointing fingers, it will end in a war. I don't want that." Naruto decided. As far as he cared, the entire situation was already forgotten.

"Rest." Gaara suggested. "You will need your strength when I escort you back to Konoha."

Naruto grumbled, "I don't need an escort."

Gaara gave Naruto the strictest expression he had ever seen. Naruto was sure lying in a hospital bed wrapped in bandages did not help his side of the argument. "I'm not giving you a choice."

With Gaara, that was that. He was a man of few words but in those limited words, you got the message well enough.

"None of this was my idea." Naruto grumbled as he leaned back into the pillow. Soon a heavy feeling came over him, an almost sluggish sensation. He gave into that feeling and finally after years of insomnia, he was finally able to sleep.

* * *

The moment Hinata opened her eyes, Naruto was there.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, who had been impatiently waiting for her to wake up.

Waking up to Naruto's face had always been a childhood dreamed for her, but now that it finally happened, no matter the circumstances, her face was crimson red. She quickly pulled herself together and noticed quite quickly that this wasn't Konaha's hospital.

"Where am I?" Hinata asked softy.

"We're still in Sunagakure. Once you feel better we can start heading back to Konoha." Naruto quickly explained, trying to wash the confusion from her face.

"But those flowers…" Hinata indicated the vase of flowers on her bedside. Those flowers could only be found in the Fire Country. That's when she noticed a warm tinge on Naruto's face.

"Oh, I got those for you," Naruto explained, "I had to sneak out for a few hours to manage it… but I hope you like them. Ino told me they were your favorite."

It wasn't anything really; it only took him a few hours. Sage mode, after all had its uses. Of course, when he came back, he had to face Gaara's wrath. Naruto didn't know anymore who topped the list of being insanely over-protective: Gaara or Sakura.

"Th-thank you," Hinata replied. That had been really sweet of him.

Then there was silence.

It was finally broken by Naruto's uncomfortable sigh. "Do… do you remember what happened?"

Hinata tried to think back to the cause of her hospital admittance. Then she shivered, remembering the dark and evil eyes of the Kyuubi. Even now, those eyes still held a fear over her.

Naruto watched her reaction carefully and saw the sudden panic that washed over her expression. "I'm a monster." Naruto admitted.

Hinata's eyes widened as she turned to him. "No, _you're_ not." It was the thing inside of him that was. It was unfair that Naruto had to carry such a heavy burden.

Naruto shook his head. "I've decided to step down as Hokage."

"WHAT?" There were loud exclamations from outside the room. Naruto grumbled, damn eavesdroppers. He was going to have to get back at Choji and Ino the first moment he could.

"Why?" Hinata sat up fiercely. "What about you dream? What about peace?"

"You don't know the things I've done Hinata-chan. There's too much blood on my hands to build a world of peace. Even now I don't know if I have the strength to keep the Kyuubi held back. I can't bear to bring harm to the village, or to those I love. I can't bear to hurt you again." Naruto admitted. "It's best if I leave."

Hinata looked at Naruto stunned. She slowly spoke the first words that came to mind, "You're not the Naruto that I used to know. The Naruto I used to know would reach for his goals no matter the obstacles. The Naruto I used to know never gave up, he wanted to be Hokage, and he wanted to bring the world peace."

"You don't understand." Naruto grumbled. He was so frustrated. He felt like he needed to give her an explanation, after all, he had almost killed her. But she didn't understand that he wasn't exactly the most… stable person right now. Even before now, maybe he hadn't been exactly stable.

He placed his head in his hands, searching for the right words to say. But he suddenly lost his train of thought as two slender arms wrapped around him into a comforting hug. It wasn't a hug that cried "I love you," but rather one that said "I'll be here if you want someone to cry on." Accepting the gesture, he leaned his head against her shoulder.

"I thi- think that one person alone can't bring about peace. It's a collective effort. You can't do this alone. It's just like Sakura-chan being there when you need some sense knocked into you. We can be the strength you need." Hinata finished warmly, holding the man she loved in her arms.

Naruto had his doubts, but maybe he was strong enough to keep the Kyuubi at bay. For the sake of the village, he would have to be strong enough, even stronger to find the answers he sought.

"Hinata-chan… do you want to get ramen when we get back?" Naruto asked carefully. If she said no, that would be okay too. After all, he was a monster. Still, he felt better talking to her and unlike Sasuke, she actually responds.

"You can't ask a girl out to ramen!" Ino's voice could be heard screeching from the hallway. She was promptly ignored.

"I'll even pay if you promise not to step down as Hokage." Hinata compromised, careful not to make his offer any more than it actually was. It was too high hopes to even think Naruto cared a fraction of what she cared about him.

Naruto looked at Hinata with a grin. "That's a bad idea. Neji would kill me if I depleted the entire Hyuuga's clan's coffers. No, I'll pay." Then he gave her the most innocent of smiles. "Then, I guess it's a date."

Hyuuga Hinata fainted, but at least this time there was someone to catch her when she fell.

* * *

They finally arrived in Konoha by nightfall. Naruto was relieved to see it as peaceful as he had left it. No surprise considering Shikamaru was careful to keep his disappearance with the highest amount of secrecy.

It was at the gates, Gaara and Naruto parted.

"Keep out of trouble for at least a day." Gaara threatened, eager to turn back home to a fiancée who will not be happy with a lengthy absence.

"We'll be back here tomorrow," Kankuro sighed."Try to keep that idiot of trouble." The puppet master waved to his sister.

Temari stood gruffly. "I can't perform miracles."

Of course, she was staying in Konoha under the pretense that Naruto needed to be kept out of trouble. But everyone knew her visit had more to do with the lazy ninja standing at Naruto's side… and a positive pregnancy test, according to Ino.

Naruto watched the sand brothers leave, and was already anxiously awaiting the day their roads would cross again. Of course, if he did something stupid, they would cross much sooner.

* * *

Naruto entered the darkness of the Hokage's office, brushing off any thoughts of sleep to make sure everything was well in his village. At once, he sensed something was wrong. On edge he turned on the lights and what he saw made him freeze.

"Took you long enough, dobe."

Against the windowsill, there he sat. Two red spinning eyes turned towards him.

Sasuke.

"…how?" Naruto finally managed to breathe.

"When you released the seal from the Kyuubi, it also triggered the release from my genjutsu." Sasuke explained in a low silent voice as he turned to stare out the window at the twinkling lights of Konoha. There was a silence, not a tense quiet, but one filled with unspoken emotions in both parties.

"Naruto-kun, you talk too much."

Naruto's cheeks grew warm. "You heard everything?"

There were a lot of personal things Naruto admitted to Sasuke while he was in the coma – his hopes, his dreams, his non-existent love life, his frustrations, his sadness, his loneliness. Naruto shuffled his feet embarrassed.

"Unfortunately."

Naruto hung his head. He had pictured so much for this moment, but right now all he could feel was shame. Because of him, he had put his best friend in a coma. "You probably hate me. You probably-"

"I don't hate you." Sasuke began, "I don't feel much of anything anymore. I've had a lot of time to think, at least when you weren't crying to me like a little girl. It needs to end. The Uchiha clan curse will end with me."

"But Sasuke… why did you do you it? Why did you stop me from killing more people?" Naruto asked in a quiet whisper.

Sasuke didn't answer for a long time until finally, "Someone had to. I couldn't get revenge on a world that no longer existed." But for Sasuke, the thoughts of revenge were long since past.

Sasuke finally turned his eyes to stare at Naruto. He smirked, just like he used to. "You cheated last time, usuratonkachi. I want a rematch."

Naruto grinned in return. "You're on, if you're not five years in a coma rusty."

"And I'll still be able to beat you, teme." Sasuke turned back towards the window, knowing full well it wasn't just time that had pulled him from the darkness, but more so that there was still someone who cared about his existence.

"Thank you Naruto. Thank you, for never giving up on me."


	12. Epilogue: Peace

I do not own Naruto

Epilogue: Peace

Naruto had tried to wake up, but his ringing migraine instantly pulled him back to sleep. Then he felt something pushing against him. Disgruntled, he shot his hand out to swat whatever it was away and rolled over. Somewhere muffled in the background, there was an annoyed curse.

Suddenly, cold and wet impaled his body. He jumped to his feet instantly, ready to kill someone. Instinctively, he struck out at his attacker, but his fist was stopped. His stomach flopped and he soon found himself on his back. He groaned as he cracked his eyes open to reveal the ceramic mask of a Hawk.

The mask was lifted to give Naruto a more reprimanding stare. Naruto groaned, Sasuke's face wasn't exactly the ideal image to see first thing in the morning.

"What the hell was that water for?" Naruto angrily demanded, deftly slipping his wrist from Sasuke's grasp. Then he proceeded to grab the sheets and pull himself back up. He immediately collapsed back onto the bed.

If only Naruto hadn't appointed him ANBU captain - a position, that someone had pointed out to him later, Itachi had once previously held. Well, Naruto didn't really have much of a choice. In the beginning, Sasuke had self-appointed himself personal bodyguard to the world's most knuckle-headed ninja. As if Naruto really needed one…

"I'm not the one getting married in a few hours dobe-sama." Sasuke replied sarcastically.

The word "married" finally sprung Naruto out of his bed. Then he seemed to have remembered and smiled sheepishly. Killerbee had conspired, despite his protests, and threw him a bachelor's party. But for some reason Naruto could not remember a lot of it.

"What happened?" Naruto asked carefully.

Sasuke smirked, "Someone can't hold their alcohol."

Naruto groaned as he was beginning to remember… or at least the beginning. Naruto had been determined not to drink that night, despite all of Killer Bee and Kiba hounding him to shove sake down his throat. Then they had all conspired against him, and found the one person who could push his buttons.

Sasuke had challenged Naruto to a drinking match. Being the fool, Naruto confidently accepted. Even off the sparring fields, he was determined to prove he could defeat Sasuke in everything. The last thing Naruto remembered was that smug smirk of Sasuke's as he calmly downed glass after glass. Naruto on the other hand… couldn't remember anything else.

"What did I do?" Naruto asked meekly, unsure if he wanted to know.

"Don't worry. I prevented you from doing anything that would compromise the village. Anything else outside of that… well." Sasuke smirked and left it at that.

"Sasuke-teme! What happened?" Naruto dove from the bed to strangle the answer out of him. After all, this was his fault in the first place.

Somehow Sasuke and Naruto ended up wrestling each other to the floor, one with Sharingan activated, the other in sage mode.

"Is he up yet?" Naruto turned just as Gaara entered the door, already dressed for the big event scheduled for the day. Gaara cocked his head, studying Naruto with a pinned Sasuke on the floor. "You're getting married." His voice was accusatory.

Both Sasuke and Naruto jumped away from each other in repulsion.

"Gaara! What happened last night!" Naruto demanded.

Gaara's eyes went wide. He immediately turned and exited the room.

"Damn you Sasuke," Naruto growled. "This was all your fault!" Naruto declared.

"Dobe, it was you bachelor's party. You had fun," but as Sasuke said those words he couldn't help but to grin. Sasuke was making a mental note how amusing it was to get the dobe smashed out of his mind.

Naruto could see this was going nowhere. He stomped to the bathroom and slid the door loudly behind him. Hopefully whatever he had done, it wouldn't be anything Hinata would kill him over.

Sasuke leaned contently against the wall, knowing that if she ever found out, Hinata was going to kill him.

* * *

For the first time in years since the meeting of the Kage summit, the great five Kages gathered together. Not to discuss wars or sign treaties, but to be there for a friend. Konoha was ringed with a collection of ninjas from every major Shinobi country. For one day only, the Kages set aside their differences and petty quarrels to give Naruto the best day of his life.

The Tsuchikage begrudgingly turned down Naruto's offer for a dance.

"Are you sure imouto-san?" He asked with the smile of a supporting older brother. "Have a little fun."

"I'm older than you." Kurotsuchi grumbled. She wished she had not come, but she had to. All of the other four Kages were here, it would have looked disrespectful if she had not shown up… or at least that's what she kept telling herself. She couldn't help but smile as Naruto was pulled away by a crowd of other guests.

The music of KB spitting raps was interrupted by a mighty declaration as Naruto was shoved into a chair.

"I'm going to beat you on your wedding day!" The Raikage mightily declared.

"Not this time." Naruto instantly was up for the challenged as they clashed into a mighty arm wrestling match. Onlookers cheered and placed bets, just as the Raikage was beginning to get the upper hand.

Gaara watched from the distance, his eyes protectively on Naruto for most of the evening. Naruto might have forgotten, but one of these people had tried to kill him just a year ago. That was something Gaara was never going to forget.

"Relax." A soft hand gently touched his. Gaara looked up into Matsuri's soft smile, and then couldn't help but allowing his eyes to stray down to her pregnant belly.

With a resigned sigh, he allowed Matsuri lead them to somewhere more private.

Hinata slowly began to open the wedding gifts. Her eyes widened as one of the packages revealed a bright orange baby outfit. Someone in the crowd snickered, others were trying to control their fits of laughter.

"Like it?" Sakura evilly winked.

"Wow, that's awesome!" Naruto exclaimed as he hopped over to inspect the presents.

At first sight, Hinata had been thinking of burning it. Now it was too late.

"Look at all these cool things." Naruto exclaimed as he inspected all of the gifts she had already opened. He was still sweaty from arm wrestling, but the heat of adrenaline on his face made him all the more attractive, Hinata thought.

"Here's one with your name on it." Hinata said, handing the gift to Naruto.

He didn't even bother looking at who it was from as he ripped the paper apart. Naruto froze and his face instantly went red, a lacy orange man's thong in his hand. Orange seem to be a theme for the day.

Kiba howled, "Someone's having fun tonight."

Naruto instantly threw it to the side and looked for the culprit of this not very funny prank. If it was Kiba, Naruto's going to kill him. The tag read, "Terumi, you'r first love."

Naruto looked up and instantly found the Mizukage's face in the crowd. She gave him one of those sly winks, which only made him blush even more. "I'm going to see if… if… I think Sasuke's calling me."

Naruto made no delay in fleeing from the scene.

The day was filled with laughter, a million of jokes played at Naruto's expense, and a sense of happiness that promised to echo through the streets of Konoha for generations to come.

* * *

Naruto sat up in the bed and smiled as he noticed the way the sun leaked into the room and caressed his newly wedded wife's face. She leaned gently against him. He grinned as he remembered their night. He could still feel the impressions of her naked body against his hers, still smell the sweet lavender of her hair.

He did not want to move and disturb this perfect moment. He didn't want to worry about all the paperwork sitting on his desk. Who knew inviting four Kages to your wedding would create so much work to do? He grumbled and knew he had to leave. He forced himself to roll out of the bed. He washed and then threw on some clothes, lastly adorning the Hokage's cloak and hat. He looked at his wife one last time before returning and brushing his lips against hers.

That was when she turned over and opened her eyes to stare at him. She gave him a wide smile and she reached up to intertwine her fingers in his hair. Hinata gave him that sweet and endearing smile of hers. Naruto crawled back into the bed and knew he would be arriving late at the office today.

Finally, Naruto's shadows faded away among sunnier days. His troubles were finally put to rest. His nightmares finally evaporated into dreams. Naruto Uzamaki, the Rokudaime Hokage, the missionary for world harmony and cooperation, had finally found his answers.

His heart finally knew peace.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Well I hope you all enjoyed the story. Feel free to review and let me know what you liked or didn't like so I know what to improve on for the next story I feel like writing.

Happy Holidays


End file.
